Mistletoe Christmas
by Made2352
Summary: Fine and Rein don't know what Mistletoe is, and the girl thought of a plan to get the twins be with who they love. Fine x Shade and Bright x Rein


**Okay, in the spirit of the holidays, I decided to make this Fine x Shade, and Rein x Bright fan fiction. I hope you like, and enjoy. : 3**

**[+] [] [+]**

**Merry Christmas!**

Normal Pov

Fine and Rein were decorating for the Christmas party with all their friends. Bright, Shade and Auler were setting up the tables and bringing in the Christmas tree. Altezza, Sophia and Liona were getting the tinsel and Christmas ornaments for the tree. Mirlo was designing and picking out the decorations. Milky was picking and making the food. And Fine and Rein were hanging up the mistletoe.

"These plants are so pretty" Fine said

"They really are pretty but, why do we hang mistletoes?" Rein wondered in curiosity, and then Fine started wondering also.

"EH! You don't know what mistletoe stands for?!" Every girl said

"Um, yeah." Rein and Fine said backed up against the wall from the sudden announcement

Then the girls thought about something, and thought of doing something fun and suspicious. Then they started making giggling noises, but Fine and Rein were to clueless to know what they were doing.

Then everyone finished with everything, all that they needed to do was set up and decorate the tree.

While the girls thought of a little plan, the boys were bringing in the Christmas tree.

"Mina, we brought the Christmas tree." Then the boys started putting it up

"Eh, really!" Fine and Rein were excited, and started seeing the tree of how huge it was.

Auler went over to Altezza talking to her, while the girls continued with the plan.

But, first the girls had to separate them.

"Ne, Fine look. There's some cake over there. Would you mind testing the food out for us? Also Shade, why don't you make sure she doesn't eat all the cake." Mirlo, Milky and Sophia said

"Honto!" Fine said with stars in her eyes

"Let's go Shade." Then Fine started dragging Shade over to test the cake.

"Okay, Okay." Shade said acting kind of annoyed, but really kind of happy for Fine.

Then they were at the table.

Then Altezza, Mirlo, Sophia, Milky and Liona decided to first try this plan on Rein and Bright.

"Ne, Bright-sama, what do you think the Christmas party will turn how to be?" Rein asked

Why those two were talking, they didn't realize that some people were planning something up above them.

"Hey everyone looks what's on top of Rein and Bright." Alteazza suddenly yelled out.

"Huh?" Rein and Bright wondered in confusion.

Then Altezza, Sophia, Mirlo, Milky and Liona pointed up.

"Hmm?" Then Rein and Bright looked up, then Bright kind of got shocked what was above them.

"Oh, it's mistletoe." Rein said

"Isn't it a pretty plant, Bright-sama?" Rein asked, still not knowing what the red-berry plant, with dark and light colored leaves meaning for Christmas.

"Um, yeah." Bright said stuttering.

"Hm, what's wrong Bright-sama?" Rein asked in worriedness, leaning closer to him, making him kind of blush.

"Well you two, are you going to kiss or not?" Altezza said with a smirk

Bright was already Bright red, but when Rein heard this she was the darkest red you can get. "What are you saying Altezza?!" Rein shouted very loudly because of the blush.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Altezza answered showing a bigger smirk.

"I mean, why I need to kiss Bright-sama." Rein almost fainting from that sudden sentence involving her and Bright to kiss.

"You didn't know? In the Christmas tradition, when a male and a female are under the mistletoe, they half to kiss." Sophia and Liona said

"Eh." Rein almost dumbfounded with herself.

"Well come on you two, why don't you to just kiss already. And don't try to make excuses, it is a tradition you know. Altezza said with a wink

"But…" But, before Rein could protest, a warm hand grabbed her cheek.

Then Rein saw Bright with kind eyes, but didn't expect him to do the thing he just did so quickly. Rein could feel the warmth in the kiss, a soon she kissed him back. They parted when they heard a flash. Then Bright and Rein turned their heads and was shocked at what they saw.

Mirlo was holding something in her hand, and then Rein and Bright were dumbfounded.

"Um, Mirlo?" Rein said\

"Nani?" Mirlo said with a big smile on her face

"Don't tell me that's a camera?" Rein asked nervously

"Yep."

"Did you catch all of that?" Rein asked hoping she didn't, but at the same time wanting to remember her time with Bright

"Yep."

"Give it back and delete it." Rein said starting chasing Mirlo

"There goes your happy moment with Bright." Altezza said, then Bright sweat-dropped

"It kind of feels like I've been dumped."

~*Fine and Shade*~

When everyone was busy with the Rein and Bright commotion, Fine and Shade snuck out, after Shade stopped Fine from eating any more of the Christmas party sweets.

Outside, it was snowing and Fine was wearing a dark-light pink jacket with a kind of red and purple trim at her sleeve and trim of her jacket and reddish-pinkish scarf with a diamond shape bottom, while Fine being too lazy, wearing a short-tan skirt with black stocking under. And holding her two ponytails was a fuzzy black-ball rubber band. With some blackish-brownish gloves.

art/Winter-Anime-Girl-117817904

Reason why Fine was wearing a skirt….

Earlier that day…

"Eh, what happened to all my clothes?" Fine said shocked, all she could see was really frilly Christmas dresses. Luckily, she spotted something suitable for her wear instead of wearing all those girly-frilly Christmas dresses.

End of reason.

While Shade was wearing… **Can you guys just go to this website, kind of lazy.**

People/Boy/winter_snow_nekomimi_loveless_purple_hair_cat_ears_anime_anime_boys_ritsuka_aoyagi_scarf_1600x120_43871

"That was a big shock with the Rein and Bright thing, huh Shade?" Fine asked, being able to see her breath.

"Hm, yeah that was a big shock; I was kind of disappointed though."

"Hm, Doushite? Fine asked kind of having a bad feeling to ask.

"Hm, well I used to like Rein." Fine was shocked with what he said, but she tried to not get the emotion get ahead of her. "Hm, souka?" "Yeah, I really was interested in her, and didn't mind falling in love with her."

Though Fine soon couldn't contain her feelings, and slowly a teardrop fell down her face and one after another.

"Oi Fine, what's wrong?" Shade said with concern, wanting to see her face, but couldn't because it was covered up with her bangs.

"Ye- yeah, I- I'm Fine."

"Oi, are you sure?" Shade said, getting closer to touch her fragile body in this cold weather.

"Don't." Fine said

"What?" Shade said acting confused, but now getting even more worried

"I said… DON'T TOUCH ME!" Fine said screaming, and then started running away from Shade.

"Oi, Fine." Shade said, quickly chasing after her, though very tough for him since they were in the snow.

Soon Shade couldn't find Fine and started searching for her, and then he saw a podium. There he could see a figure with red hair, and wearing a pinkish-reddish outfit. And then he realizes it was Fine.

He started walking toward the figure, "Fine."

The red head heard her named called a looked up, Shade could see that tears were dripping down her face.

"Why are you crying Fine?" Shade said with worriedness.

"I'm not crying." Then out of know where fine felt a warm figure embracing her. The figure slowly warmed her body up.

Then the figure looked into her eyes, and said… "Fine, I love you." From that line it was making Fine's eyes widen, and slowly tears coming out of her eyes. "Why, why do you like me? Don't you like Rein?" Fine said, with even more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I guess you didn't hear me clearly."

"Huh?" Fine said looking at him

"I said, I DID like Rein, and for the definition of did meaning use to. Fine, I love you."

"No, you lie." Fine said with more tears coming out of her eyes

"I really am not lying to you." Shade said almost screaming

"I love you, and no one else. Not Rein, Altezza, Mirlo, Sophia, Liona and anyone else. I only love you; Fine." Shade said with a big smile then bringing Fine into a warm embrace.

Fine was shocked at what he said, and now she couldn't stop crying.

"Fine, why are you still crying." Shade said, wiping her tears away with his fingers

"It's just….*sniff*" "Hai, hai." Shade said holding her into another embrace.

"Fine? Do you love me?" Shade asked

"Of course, I do. Why do you think I'm crying?" Fine said

"Then say, I love you." Shade requested.

"I Love you." Fine said

"Say it louder."

"I Love you." Fine said a little louder

"One more time, but a little louder."

"I LOVE YOU; SHADE." Fine said screaming at the top of her lungs, making her blush.

"Eh, really." Fine and Shade both heard a voice above them.

They turn their heads and saw that everyone was there smirking at them and then not only was Fine blushing but also Shade.

"Hey Fine, Shade. Mistletoe." Then they saw, right above them, there was mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Then the two stared at each other. "Well, kiss her already Shade." Altezza said screaming. "Baba." Milky said; meaning "Come on onee-chan."

Then Shade grabbed Fine's cheeks and kissed her. Those two could feel the warmth from the kiss, and never wanted it to end.

~*Christmas Party*~

Everything was set up, everyone was dancing, and playing, and all sorts of fun. Altezza dances with Auler, and Sophia. Milky got to eat as much sweets as she wants and dances with Narlo. Liona dances with her brother, and one about 3 party games. Mirlo ended up dancing with her crush. And Bright and Rein ended up happy and same goes for Shade and Fine. Everyone had a great Merry Christmas.


End file.
